Después de la aventura
by KaoriD
Summary: Un pequeño oneshot, con sucesos posteriores al final de mi fanfic Vandread: La estación perdida.


**Advertencia:** Contiene unas notas de shoujo ai, es decir, amor entre chicas. Demás está decir que si no te gusta, no lo leas y nos evitamos disgustos.

**Disclaimer**: El concepto de Vandread y sus personajes son propiedad de los Estudios GONZO.

**Notas:** Un pequeño oneshot, con sucesos posteriores al final de mi fanfic Vandread: La estación perdida.

* * *

**Después de la aventura**

Las celebraciones por el 3er aniversario de la gran batalla contra la Tierra se llevaron con total normalidad, a la par del brindis y las felicitaciones respectivas a la pareja que ese día se comprometía.

Jura estaba radiante, la felicidad salía por sus poros; no menos Barnette que mandó traer la mejor cosecha de vino meyeriano, agotando así la existencia y gran parte de sus ahorros; pero era lo de menos, la recién reencontrada pareja disfrutó de lo lindo junto a sus amigos, o mejor dicho, junto a su familia. Entre brindis, comida a montón y mucha alegría; se pasaron las horas. Jura miraba esos ojos violeta y se perdía en ellos mientas bailaban; estaba segura de que Barnette sería una excelente Ohma y en pocos meses estarían preparándose para la llegada de su hija, el fruto del amor que ambas sentían.

***

No lejos de ahí, en el puente frente al pexis azul, se hallaba una joven mujer; la valiente líder que guió la misión de rescate a Neo Amazonía. Meia Gisborn no era del tipo de personas que disfrutara de una fiesta en todo el sentido de la palabra. Claro que estaba feliz por sus amigas, pero prefería mantenerse un tanto alejada del bullicio y las multitudes. En momentos como aquél no podía evitar recordar viejas épocas junto a su familia. También recordaba las palabras de su madre, sobre el encontrar a esa persona especial, con la que querer compartir su vida y que le daría las fuerzas suficientes para luchar contra todo.

-Meia-Oneesama, ¿no quieres venir con los chicos? Todos están tan felices, es casi un milagro que regresaran. –la chica miraba con mucha emoción a la capitana, pues también llegó a temer por su vida, ya que pasaron tres angustiosos días sin saber de ellos.

-Si Misty, iré en un segundo. –fue la respuesta que recibió de aquella mujer que hacía latir su corazón a mil por segundo.

A pesar de que ya era parte de esa gran familia, seguía sintiendo un leve sentimiento dentro de sí, que la obligaba en ocasiones a mantener cierta distancia con la tripulación. Salvo una persona en toda esa nave, no podía pensar con quién quisiera pasar sus momentos de retraimiento, más que con la mujer que tenía en frente en ese preciso instante.

-Entonces, me quedaré a tu lado y luego iremos juntas.

-¿Segura que no prefieres estar allá?, junto a Hibiki y los demás.

-Nadie notará mi ausencia; además, no hay un mejor lugar en que pudiera estar en este momento, sino junto a Meia-Oneesama.

Un leve rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas de la capitana, desde hacía un tiempo, esa chiquilla; ahora una hermosa joven, lograba despertar en ella un sentimiento cálido y ameno que llenaba su pecho e impregnaba sus sentidos.

-¿Te parece bien si caminamos un rato por el bioparque?, creo que hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

-La respuesta es si.

-Pero… ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a preguntar.

-Cualquier cosa que Meia-Oneesama quiera pedirme, estaré encantada de complacerla, la respuesta es si.

Ya no era un leve rubor, su cara estaba completamente roja, la gran piloto tragó grueso pero a la vez sonreía, pues luego de vivir de cerca el sufrimiento de Jura por no expresar sus sentimientos a tiempo; estaba segura de que lo mejor era expresar lo que sentía en el momento justo. Era hora de dejar de lado sus miedos y su soledad. Había elegido y estaba segura de que no se arrepentiría de aquella decisión.

-Entonces, vayamos con los demás. Hoy quiero que le comentemos algo importante. –Tomándola de la mano, fueron caminando hasta reunirse con sus amigos.

La celebración se extendería por muchos días y la felicidad llegaría muy pronto para estas dos chicas.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:** Creo que con eso se aclaran las cosas entre una parejita a la que le vi muchas posibilidades durante la serie. Incluí un poco de la felicidad de Jura y Barnette, porque no pude evitarlo XD además, complazco una petición de los comentarios jeje, espero les gustara… ¡¡¡Me encanta Vandread!!!


End file.
